Fictional Drugs in Non-Science Fiction Works
List A * Actedron - Associated Press and Chicago Daily Tribune, January 23, 1949, p. 12, "Fear Cardinal Will Be Given Drugs By Reds." * Adrenochrome - Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas 1998 film * Unnamed anti-desire pill - Andy Rooney monologue on CBS News Program 60 Minutes, July 25, 2010 * Astrolabe - Will the Neo-Depression Create a Drug Epidemic? io9 * Aunt Tootie's Pot Brownies - ''Mad Magazine B * ''Bananadine - Berkeley Barb spoof Source * Bellerophon - "Ability" Season 1, Episode 14 Mission Impossible II 2000 * Beijing Cocktail - Crank 2006 film * Boxil - Ellis Weiner & Barbara Davilman's How to Raise a Jewish Dog, p. 115 C * Cake (fictional Eastern European drug) - "Drugs" episode of Brass Eye 5 February 5, 1997. * Dedecacel - 30 Rock episode D * Dexaplex - "Dance Like Nobody's Watching" epsiode of 30 Rock * Doggy Downers - Saturday Night Live * Dypraxa - The Constant Gardener 2005 film E * Erectregra - Skins MTV series * Flintstones Chewable Morphine - episode of The Simpsons F * Focusyn - The Simpsons, "Brother's Little Helper" episode, 10-3-1999 * Fukitol - Robin Williams' stand-up comedy routine G * Gingold - DC Comics's The Elongated Man * Gleemonex - Kids In The Hall: "Brain Candy" episode * Glint - Strangers with Candy 2005 film H * H.O.U.N.D." - The Hounds of Baskerville ''Sherlock BBC television series'' * Jamitol - Saturday Night Live J * Jenkum - urban legend * Jumpstart - Transmetropolitan comic book K * Kiffee - Will the Neo-Depression Create a Drug Epidemic? io9 M * Memorine - Gary Braver's novel Flashback * MGM - Marvel Comics Source * Mimezine - Wild Palms * Miraclo - Elongated Man, DC Comics Source * MusBeNys - "The Scorpion's Tale" episode of The Simpsons, March 6, 2011 N * Nuke - Robo Cop 2 P * Pee Zol - ''Victorious Nickelodeon television series '' * Pineapple Express (strain of ganja) - Pineapple Express 2008 film * Pois-o-caine - "Training Day" episode of Archer 1-14-2010 * Promicin - The 4400 television series Source * Provasic - The Fugitive * Puppy Uppers - Saturday Night Live sketch R * Ratlin - Will the Neo-Depression Create a Drug Epidemic? io9 * Rexapro - Ellis Weiner & Barbara Davilman's How to Raise a Jewish Dog, p. 115 S * Schnauzoloft - Ellis Weiner & Barbara Davilman's How to Raise a Jewish Dog, p. 115 * Skeevalis - The Soup, 11-29/30-09 * Slagvigil - Will the Neo-Depression Create a Drug Epidemic? io9 * Spanielavil - Ellis Weiner & Barbara Davilman's How to Raise a Jewish Dog, p. 115 * SPANK - Grand Theft Auto III Source * Skooma - Elder Scrolls video games * Spenditol - Concerned Women of America television propoganda (What passes for clever among conservatives.] * Supercool - Upright Citizen's Brigade comedy television series T * Teamocil - Arrested Development, "Switch Hitter" episode, 1-16-2005 * Temoxeline Barbebutenol - Johnny English Reborn 2011 film U * U4EA - Beveryly Hills 90210 television series Source * Ultradorm (over the counter sleep aid) - You've Got Mail 1998 film * Unnamed mind control drug in Undercover Brother 2002 film. * Unnamed "Purple "drug" mushroom" that serves as crowd control - Jeff Vandermeer's fantasy novel Finch, p. 61 W * Welshbutrin - Ellis Weiner & Barbara Davilman's How to Raise a Jewish Dog, p. 115 Links * Drug References in Science Fiction